Within Your Eyes
by antichthon
Summary: "Tenang saja Ayah, aku tidak pernah berniat jadi anak untukmu." "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pria yang memerkosa ibu." / Aokise mpreg / requestfic


**AN :** _Rikues dari Aikyoon di twitter, yaitu '__**Aokise m-preg, angst'**__. Tapi kalau mau jujur saya GA BISA NGARANG M-PREG (lebih tepatnya nggak kebayang). Berhubung ga mau ngebahas biologi-biologian, akhirnya saya menganggap Kise itu hemaprodit di sini, sekaligus buat plot drive. _

_Oh iya, Taiki itu dari ryou__**TA **__daI__**KI**__. Iyah itu nama singkatan orang tua itu berasa Aomine-Kise pengantin muda usia dua puluh tahunan yang lagi mesra-mesranya*terguling*. _

_Buat Aikyoon, maaph ya Aokisenya malah ga terlalu keliatan— soalnya entah kenapa plotnya malah lebih ke dinamika hubungan Aomine sama anaknya QuQ_

**Warning :** _Future_!_AU, OOC, OC. BL. Gaya menulis super manga. Disturbing things di chapter-chapter depan._

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

.

.

.

**1.**

Pada suatu Minggu yang lumer dalam kepalan musim panas, seorang tamu tak diundang bertandang ke apartemen Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki menggosok kantuk di matanya ketika versi kecil dari dirinya memandang balik, _topaz _yang menyala beradu dengan kelamnya _safir._

"Selamat siang," anak itu menyapa dengan _Kyoto-ben _yang kental, "Ayah_."_

.

**within your eyes**

_**c**__hapter __**o**__ne_

.

.

**2. **

Sedari tadi, hanya jangkrik-jangkrik di batang pohon yang sibuk berkocak. Di antara mereka berdua ada keheningan seperti kabut, tak terlihat namun mencekik, yang tak mudah ditembus oleh kata-kata, keheningan yang menelusur hingga ke celah ruangan. Bahkan sinar matahari yang menyengat masuk dari jendela apartemen tidak bisa mencairkan suasana dingin ini. Mereka telah duduk berhadapan satu sama lain di sebuah meja pendek, Aomine melipat tangan dan anak kecil itu memeluk ransel besarnya bagai perisai.

Aomine Daiki menatap lekat-lekat anak bertopi _baseball_ hadapannya, rasa kantuk telah lama menguap. Pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia angkat bicara.

"Jadi," ia mengklarifikasi fakta ini, nadanya hati-hati, salah sedikit semuanya akan makin runyam, "kau adalah anakku."

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Aku adalah ayahmu."

Anak itu kembali mengangguk.

...

Hening.

"Mana buktinya?"

"Apa perlu kuambilkan cermin, Ayah?" Anak itu mencibir.

Melihat adalah mempercayai, kata sang bijak.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah kloning sempurna dari seorang Aomine Daiki; surai biru gelap tersembunyi di balik topi baseball berwarna kuning, kulitnya kecoklatan alami, pandangan mata tajam dan berbahaya. Potongan wajah mereka bahkan serupa. Satu-satunya pembeda hanyalah semburat emas dalam sepasang mata yang memandang balik si ayah kandung. Mata yang mencuri warna mentari itu pastilah warisan darah dari sang ibu.

"Sebutkan nama dan usiamu."

"Taiki, sepuluh tahun."

_Sepuluh tahun? _Aomine mengangkat alis, tak kuasa untuk terkejut mengetahui jarak waktu yang cukup jauh. Sepuluh tahun, berarti—jika cerita ini memang benar— anak ini lahir ketika ia masih remaja.

Tak ayal pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika di bangku SMA, Aomine memang sempat bergaul dengan wanita, semuanya datang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia lebih hapal tubuh mereka daripada nama. Masa remajanya sarat dengan seks, baik itu main-main maupun serius. Kebanyakan main-main, tentunya, dan hal itu juga yang mengakibatkan semua pasangannya tidak bertahan lama.

Pastilah ada satu wanita sial bermata emas yang tertanam benihnya. Seberapapun inginnya Aomine menyangkal, namun hal itu tidak bisa dibilang mustahil.

Tapi dari sepuluh tahun yang berlalu, mengapa anak ini baru muncul sekarang? Warna emas seperti kunang-kunang itu memantik gejolak familiar di hatinya, karena ia pernah—pernah mengetahui mata itu, ia sangat _mengenal _mata itu, namun pikirannya menolak untuk mengingat wanita mana saja yang memiliki iris seterang itu. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, seluruh garis di wajah menyunggingkan ekspresi bingung.

"Pasti anda mencoba menebak siapa ibuku, kan?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Siapa ibumu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya. " Ia berkata tegas sambil memalingkan muka. "Seharusnya anda yang mengingat-ngingat siapa saja yang kau buahi, Ayah."

Aomine tidak tahu apakah anak ini memang pada dasarnya bermulut bisa, atau ini adalah ajaran _ibu_nya.

"Di mana ibumu? Kenapa dia tidak datang kesini?"

"Ibu sudah meninggal."

"Oh." Ia mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Karena itukah anak ini datang? Karena ibunya sudah tiada?Apa ia tidak punya sanak saudara sampai harus mengandalkan Aomine, yang bahkan tak pernah tahu dia ada? "Karena itukah kau datang kemari?"

"Salah satu alasannya adalah itu."

"Oh."

"...Ayah benar-benar tidak ingat siapa ibuku?"

...

Karena percakapan ini jatuh kaku, Aomine terpaksa berdehem.

"Begini." Ketika ia memandang wajah mungil yang identik dengan miliknya, berbagai perasaan membadai dalam hati pria itu. Entah ia harus merasa kesal, marah, atau benar-benar bingung dalam situasi ini. Tidak setiap pria tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika didatangi seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai anaknya_. _"Aku belum pernah menikah."

Taiki mengedarkan pandangan sekilas ke arah cucian kotor dan piring-piring bekas makan dalam bak cuci, lalu ia mengangguk. Tipikal bujangan, memang.

"Tentu saja aku belum pernah jadi ayah. Memikirkannya saja aku tidak pernah."

"Hm."

...

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Ia berhenti sebentar, emas bertemu biru tua. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu _apa_ yang harus kulakukan padamu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan diriku sebagai ayah."

"Maksud Ayah, Ayah menolak kehadiranku?"

Diam lagi.

"Argh, sebentar!" Aomine menggeram sambil mengacak rambut karena frustasi. Situasi yang aneh. Hari Minggu yang aneh. Anak yang aneh dan perkembangan hidup yang teramat aneh. "Biarkan aku menghubungi bala bantuan."

.

.

**3. **

_".. Jadi Aomine-kun",_ suara di telpon itu datar, namun ada tudingan menetes dari sela kata-katanya_, "... ada seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai anakmu."_

Dari caranya menghela napas Aomine tahu kalau serentetan komentar menusuk tinggal seujung bibir, _cepat atau lambat hal ini memang akan terjadi. Sudah kubilang dari dulu jangan melakukan seks dengan sembarang wanita. Jangan minum alkohol. Jangan bernafsu seperti anjing musim kawin. Padahal sudah kuperingatkan sampai bosan, lalu sekarang bagaimana? __**Bagaimana?**_

Ugh.

Cepat-cepat ia menyelak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsu?"

_"Apa dia sebegitu miripnya denganmu, Aomine-kun?"_

"Coba saja datang kesini dan lihat sendiri." Aomine menggeram ke ponsel genggamnya, mata melirik ke sudut. Taiki tampak memainkan pesawat mainan yang ia bawa dalam ransel besarnya, sinar matahari meretas di permukaan plastik yang dicat putih gading."Aku juga tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi memang... secara fisik dia mirip sekali denganku."

_"Oh."_ Ada nada tertarik nyata dalam suaranya_. _Kuroko sialan, malah tertarik pada kesusahan orang lain_. "Siapa ibunya?"  
_

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia menjawab jujur. "Anak itu tidak mau memberitahuku."

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Kuroko melanjutkan, " _...Aku akan datang sore ini."  
_

"Baguslah kau datang, Tetsu."

Aomine menghela napas lega.

.

Selepas menghubungi Kuroko, ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat sebelum memberitahu Momoi. Dengan hati-hati ia menjelaskan pada wanita itu, dengan kata-kata diperhalus dan makna yang tak langsung, sayang akibatnya tak bisa dihindari.

_"APA?"_

Teriakan Momoi menggebrak gendang telinga hingga ia refleks menjauhkan telepon.

_"Apa katamu tadi, Dai-chan?"_ Marah, kaget, dan terutama sekali panik, semuanya berhamburan tak karuan. "_Ada anak yang mengaku sebagai anakmu?"_

"Aku baru tahu tadi siang, oke? Jangan berteriak begitu, telingaku sakit." Taiki sempat melirik sekilas sebelum memalingkan muka tak peduli, masih memainkan pesawatnya di dekat jendela apartemen. "Satsuki, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

_"Harus melakukan apa? Yang harus kau lakukan adalah merubah sikapmu itu!"_ Lengkingannya naik satu oktaf. Dari telepon, Aomine bisa membayangkan sosoknya yang histeris. "_Aku sudah bilang kalau kelakuanmu yang mengganti wanita seperti mengganti celana dalam itu hanya akan membawa akibat! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Semuanya terlambat! Sudah terlambat!—"_

"—Satsuki—"

_"—aat ini kau bahkan belum menikah! Jangankan menikah, kekasih yang serius saja kau tidak punya! Hidupmu hanya berputar pada alkohol, alkohol, kerja, kerja, seks, seks, sama sekali tidak berorientasi pada masa depan! Dai-chan, kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri selamanya tahu, kau butuh membentuk keluarga—"_

"—Satsuki—"

_"– ku juga tidak bisa mengurusmu terus-terusan! Padahal aku ingin mengubahmu jadi pria baik-baik yang bertanggung jawab, tapi sekarang bagaimana, kau punya anak di luar nikah! Bahkan anak itu sudah terlampau besar! Ibunya saja kau tidak tahu yang mana—"_

"_Satsuki_, tenang!"

_"—MANA BISA AKU TENANG!"_

Jeritan itu berakhir melengking hingga Aomine hampir melempar handphonenya keluar jendela saking kesalnya, untunglah ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Terdengar desah napas yang ditarik panjang sebelum melanjutkan, suara wanita itu masih bergetar namun lebih terkendali, "_Dai-chan, apa anak itu masih di sana?"_

Setelah yakin Momoi tidak akan menjerit-jerit kesetanan lagi, ia menjawab, "Masih."

Huff. "_Aku akan datang sebentar lagi."_

.

.

**4. **

"Taiki, sepuluh tahun. Senang berkenalan." Anak itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk dengan sikap sempurna.

Kuroko dan Momoi memandangnya atas bawah. Kuroko terlihat agak takjub melihat kemiripan fisik Taiki dengan Aomine. Terlebih Momoi, yang hapal betul rupa Aomine sewaktu kecil.

"Positif, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko menepuk punggung Aomine dengan gestur simpati, namun wajahnya tetap datar. "Positif anakmu."

Aomine hanya mencelos.

"Sepuluh tahun... Kalau hal ini benar, berarti ia lahir ketika kita masih SMA." Momoi melirik Aomine tajam. "Seingatku, dulu kau memang _hobi_ memainkan wanita."

Wanita itu perlahan mendekat dan Aomine refleks menjauh.

"Dai-_chan_."

Momoi tersenyum. Bukan senyum lembut atau bahagia, tapi senyum yang membungkus amarah meluap-luap, seperti langit yang menyembunyikan badai, atau madu yang melapisi bisa.

"Satsuki, dengar penjelasanku." Ia mencoba berkelit dari topik. "Aku bahkan belum yakin apa anak ini memang anakku."

"Jelas kelihatan kalau anak ini anakmu, Aomine_-kun._ Kulitnya saja senada denganmu."

Kuroko dengan tenang menyusup tehnya, tidak peduli pada tatapan marah Aomine. Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang provokator di balik topeng kalemnya.

"—Dai-_chan. _Beritahu aku _bagaimana _sebenarnya kehidupan percintaanmu waktu SMA._"_

Genderang perang pun ditabuh.

.

Menghiraukan kedua orang yang tengah berperang verbal (_"AKU PUTUS HARAPAN PADAMU, DAI-CHAN!" "Itu bukan urusanmu bagaimana caraku berpacaran, Satsuki!"), _Kuroko menginspeksi anak di sampingnya. Taiki tampak hanyut mendengarkan pertengkaran itu, tangan memeluk lutut dalam gestur defensif, bibir terkatup rapat. Meski penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Aomine, namun sikapnya tenang dan dewasa, paling tidak dibandingkan anak-anak sebayanya. Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang memaksanya dewasa sebegini cepat.

Dari balik topi baseball itu, terlihat sepasang mata yang merangkum sejuta kunang-kunang. Begitu familiar, bahkan untuk Kuroko sendiri.

"Taiki-_kun_," Kuroko angkat bicara pada akhirnya. Guru TK itu tidak mendekat, karena berdasarkan pengalaman, jika ia mendekat maka anak itu yang akan menjauh. "bolehkah kau beritahu siapa ibumu?"

Taiki menggeleng. "Ayah yang harus mengingatnya."

"Jujur saja, saya tidak yakin Aomine-kun akan mampu mengingatnya." ucap Kuroko. "Apalagi kejadiannya sudah lama sekali. Dari dulu Aomine-_kun_ memang sering berganti-ganti pasangan."

"Lalu?" Ia menoleh, dan permata emas itu menusuk mata Kuroko.

"Lalu—"

"Kalau begitu Ibu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Ayah." Ia berpaling. "Gampang saja."

Kuroko sadar ia telah masuk zona berbahaya, sehingga pembicaraan itu segera diputus.

.

Setelah lama berselang, terdengar suara derum perut. Taiki membuang muka karena malu.

"Silahkan, Taiki-_kun_." Kuroko menyodorkan kotak kue berwarna cerah sambil tersenyum lembut. Itu paket khusus anak-anak yang sedang populer, lengkap dengan bonus mainan kecil. Kekanak-kanakan memang, namun Kuroko sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Taiki sudah sebesar ini. "Maaf, aku kira kau lebih muda, jadi kubelikan paket anak-anak."

Pandangannya jatuh ke kotak donat.

"Makanlah, saya membelikannya khusus untuk Taiki-_kun_."

Harga diri membuatnya ragu namun rasa lapar memaksanya untuk mau.

Pada akhirnya Taiki membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati, mengambil satu donat rasa lemon dengan krim vanila, menangkap remah-remah yang berjatuhan dengan matanya, sebelum menggigitnya pelan-pelan. Kecut lemon dan vanila bergeletar di lidah. Rasa yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-_san_."

Ia tersenyum dengan matanya.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko merasa ia pernah melihat sepasang manik indah itu.

.

"Ah." Wajahnya mencerah melihat mainan plastik di dalam kotak. "Pesawat."

"Kau suka pesawat, Taiki-_kun_?"

"Suka sekali."

.

.

**5.**

Momoi dan Kuroko pamit seusai makan malam. Aomine telah berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk menahan mereka lebih lama, mulai dari ajakan minum sake sampai menonton pertandingan di televisi, namun Momoi harus berkerja pagi-pagi sekali dan ia masih teramat kesal dengan sahabat masa kecilnya (yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia kala remaja), sedangkan Kuroko menolak dengan tegas permohonan pria itu untuk menginap.

"Tidak, Aomine-_kun_." Kuroko menggeleng, tidak peduli pada pandangan memohon Aomine. "Apa yang kau perbuat, harus kau hadapi sendiri."

"Tapi Tetsu—" Frustasi menghiasi gerak-geriknya. "Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak-anak."

"Tidak perlu tahu caranya." Ia menuding dada pria itu pelan. "Lakukan dengan biasa saja. Perhatikan dia. Beri kasih sayang."

"Bagaimana caranya memberi kasih sayang pada anak-anak?"

Kuroko hanya memandangnya diam.

Mereka pun berlalu ditelan gelapnya jalanan kota, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di depan apartemen.

.

Dengan langkah yang begitu enggan, ia memasuki apartemennya. Di dalam apartemen kecil itu Taiki tidak beranjak dari atas tatami, mata terpancang pada siaran baseball di televisi. Cahaya dari televisi mengikis kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Sorakan riuh rendah menyentak ketika seorang pitcher dari tim SMA_ Heian _mencetak home run, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Aomine melihat Taiki tersenyum. Hanya sedikit, namun terlihat nyata sungging di ujung bibirnya, maupun sentuhan lembut di mata emasnya.

Begitu ia sadar Aomine telah datang, siaran baseball segera berganti jadi berita malam.

"Kenapa diganti?" Aomine bertanya dengan kikuk.

"Sudah selesai, kok." Anak itu menjawab sama kikuknya.

Aomine berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya dalam suatu jarak aman. Akhirnya malam pertama ayah dan anak itu mereka habiskan dengan menonton berita membosankan, yang bahkan Aomine sendiri tidak ingat apa saja berita yang ada. Berkali-kali ia membuka mulut ingin berbicara, ingin bertanya, namun berkali-kali pula diurungkan niatnya.

.

Ketika malam menurunkan tirainya dan bintang ricuh berkelonengan di atas langit, Aomine memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membawa semuanya ke dalam tidur. Ia pun beranjak untuk menggelar futon.

"Hmm." Aomine menghindar untuk saling memandang dengan anaknya. "Kau, tidurlah."

Pria itu berhenti sejenak, berpikir apakah ia harus menggelar futon untuk anak itu juga. Namun Taiki telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan meraih tas ransel beserta mainan pesawatnya, lalu menggeser pintu lemari dinding.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tidur di sini." Taiki memanjat masuk ke dalam lemari, tas ransel bergoyang di punggung. "Boleh pinjam selimut dan bantal cadangannya?"

"...Oh, tentu, silahkan. Pakai sesukamu." Aomine menggaruk leher. Ia berdiri saja di situ, bingung dan kaku. Apa anak ini tidak mau tidur bersamanya? "Apa tidak masalah tidur di situ?"

Taiki menoleh. "Aku penggemar Doraemon."

"Hah?"

Lemari geser yang menutup menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**6. **

Di dalam lemari geser itu, hanya ada dia dan keheningan dan sebuah pesawat mainan usang.

Ujung jemari Taiki menelusuri miniatur pesawat dalam gelapnya lemari geser. Hatinya menghapal tiap gores di permukaan dan cat yang terkelupas dimakan usia, lekuk bengkok kedua sayap plastik dan sederetan jendela kecil yang berbaris di badan pesawat. Taiki menutup mata dan membayangkan pesawat itu terbang di langit—

.

"_Ayah seperti apa?"_

_Pria itu memangku anaknya sambil tersenyum, jemari panjang dan kurus membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Di pangkuan anak itu ada sebuah pesawat mainan, mulus dan masih baru. _

_Wajah pria itu dijilati bayang-bayang, namun surai emas miliknya terlihat begitu jelas. Warna yang paling indah di pagi hari, ketika sinar mentari terperangkap dalam jaring-jaring surai emas. _

"_Yang pasti, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Tacchi."_

"_Mirip denganku?" Ia bingung. "Apanya yang mirip? Rambut? Wajah? Atau kulit gelap ini?"_

"_Semuanya, Tacchi. Semuanya kecuali matamu."_

_._

Ia menciumi pesawat itu sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

.

**end of chapter one**

* * *

**AN : **_Saya ngasih satu foreshadowing major di sini, berhubungan sama salah seorang anggota Kisedai lainnya (kayanya gampang ketebak kok) ;D_


End file.
